Tiny Pants Bitch
Lyrics White Flame, you fuck with me I'mma catch a case (I'm the number 1 bitch) Ask me bitch about the West Side, whodie 3 got tha 40, ace got tha luger Ask about BasedGod, I might bruise ya Underground music, nigga, I don't wanna make it I think I'm The Weeknd I'm posted in Toronto New Bentley Coupe, don't think that I'm rich I'm not a fuckin lick, I'll make you my bitch Niggas in the hood think I'm flexin' and I'm gay I'll make your bitch straight, I'll take her on a date I interracial date and I fuck with other races (BasedGod) (I love you, I love you, I love her) I set great examples, but girls love my penis Damn based god ya got game like e-40 I texted E-40, & guess what he told me "Keep on grindin' get yo money, lil homie" Now I run the label, now my money stable I pimp Lil B cause that ho is my bitch You touch my bitch again, then ya niggas might cry I might tat that tear on my muthafuckin' eye My cousin told me stop lettin' shit slide Alotta young niggas run around gettin' high Playin' with my safety man that's how you fuckin' die Some people let you run, some people let you hide I'm the type of guy that'll send you to the grave I stay positive, but these niggas still hatin' Don't run in my house cause I'll blow yo fuckin' brain Out yo fuckin' ass cause you robbin' for that cash Don't make excuses, you don't wanna do this I stay flexin' new shit, everything new shit Only O.G.'s I fuck with when I do shit Young niggas die cause they don't understand Don't fuck with a man that's been fucked over Everybody know I got a chip on my shoulder A boulder on my back and I feel like I'm in the 'Nolia Bitches really love me, niggas really hate that Have yo opinion, just don't fuckin' touch me Goldhouse hustla only nigga with the house Goldhouse building, that's how I'm feelin' Basedworld records, that's how I'm feelin' Girls talk about lil b, shh, I really owe em' Errbody know I tote that mac if ya want it My last name mac, so you know I keep tha 40 Call me Danny Glover, a plus hustla, a plus gangsta, a plus fucka Nigga ask me if I still rep Bitch Mob I'mma fuck a lesbian, I'm a fuckin' exception Nigga put that metal to ya head like an Excedrin Everybody strugglin', you know I love strugglin' Gold mask on I'll fuck a bitch butt-naked With my smart hat on, I think I'm Thomas Edison Hatin' on the BasedGod, lay ya head down BasedGod's naked, I still got the AK I shit butt-naked with my gun in the bathroom Uh, bitch what the fuck, I'm (Kris Humphries) Nya, suck my dick, bitch, nya! You fucking bitch... Nya! BasedGod, BasedGod, you have bitches BasedGod yeah yeah I do everythang, bitches love me, nya My girl think I'm cute cause I'm funny and I'm random, BasedGod (BasedGod) Suck, suck my dick bitch, nya, nya You know 50 grand show, 100 grand show That ain't nothin', BasedGod I want everything, money, White Flame, I'm down for whatever You bring that shit to me, I'm bringin' that shit right back you bitch Video Category:Songs Category:White Flame Category:Songs with videos Category:Swag songs